


Ж — Желание

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Никогда, никогда не играйте в карты на желания. Если, конечно, не хотите получить неожиданный (у)дар Судьбы.





	Ж — Желание

Играть на желание с Клинтом было глупой идей. Слишком глупой для человека, который построил первую версию брони в пещере из мусора, где из всей вычислительной техники был только калькулятор.

Но Клинт предложил сыграть, за окном Сочельник, и Тони уже не то чтобы пьян, но вполне подогрет глинтвейном, так что почему бы и не да. Тем более, Клинт уверяет, что не будет жульничать (в это верится слабо, но все психологи, точнее целая одна психолог утверждала, что ему, Тони, нужно больше доверять людям, так что…) и что он не заставит Тони переписать на него компанию или что-то в этом роде, и вот за это уже поручилась Наташа, так что вперед, пусть кто-нибудь раздаст карты, пока Тони нальет себе еще одну порцию глинтвейна.

В общем-то, отходить при раздаче карт, пожалуй, тоже не стоило, даже за очень вкусным глинтвейном — у Вижена наконец стала получаться готовка.

Стоило ли говорить, что Тони проиграл?

Именно поэтому он идёт в полной темноте по коридору в сторону комнат Барнса, чтобы стырить оттуда фикус, показать его Клинту и отнести обратно.

— Чтоб я… ещё раз… сел с тобой играть в карты — да никогда, — возмущался Тони, одним глотком допивая резко ставший кислый глинтвейн.

Тони высказывает все, что думает по поводу в лицо Клинта, спине Клинта, двери, и, естественно, ПЯТНИЦе, которая оказалась единственной, кто отвечал на его стенания.

Не то чтобы он так ненавидел или, упаси Локи, боялся Бранса. Нет, по правде говоря, тот почти не отсвечивал, практически все время пропадая на миссиях с Кэпом, и лишь изредка появлялся на общей кухне, сверля Тони суровым взглядом. Слишком суровый, тот ощущался зудом между лопаток.

— Да и задание какое-то глупое, я думал, мне придётся в балетной пачке выступить перед советом акционеров, или еще что… Тоже мне, придумал. Детка, вот скажи, нафига Клинту смотреть на фикус Барнса? Нет, я понимаю, что сам Зимний внешне весьма и весьма, но при чем здесь фикус? Что это вообще за фрейдистское желание? Да и откуда Клинт знает, что у Зимнего есть фикус? И вообще, запиши, чтоб я больше никогда не играл с Клинтом.

— Я уже записывала, сэр.

— Еще раз запиши, — пожал плечами Тони, — чтоб наверняка.

— Я записала уже тринадцать раз. Ещё раз нужно записывать? — тон ИИ очень сложно было заподозрить в иронии, но Старк хорошо знал свое детище.

— Я подумаю, — буркнул он. — Открывай дверь, пришли.

Обычно Тони такого не делал: частная территория, и плевать, что эта частная территория находилась на его частной территории — все равно было крайне неловко, так что он решил не включать свет — фикус выделялся отчётливо-черным силуэтом на своё более светлого окна. Тони подошёл к растению и примерился к горшку. Подхватив несчастное растение на руки, Тони уже собирался выходить, как заметил ещё один силуэт, в этот раз мужской, с серебристым отблеском с левой стороной, стоящий возле выхода. По всей стене, на которой располагался выход, в несколько пучков видели ветви омелы.

— Я больше не буду играть с Клинтом на желание, — немного обречённо говорит Тони, и не то чтобы его здесь что-то смущало — особенно необходимость целовать Барнса, но было неловко попадаться в такую простенькую ловушку. Он же гений, в конце концов, и ловушки на гения должны быть советующие.

Когда-нибудь Клинт точно дождётся того, что Тони притащит ему этот чертов фикус. Но точно не сегодня — Барнс слишком хорошо целуется. 

***

— Чтоб я… ещё раз… сел играть с Барнсом… Никогда, ты запомнила, Нат? Запиши.

— Уже. В следующий раз вырежу прямо у тебя на спине — устроит? — мурлыкнула Наташа, подпиливая ноготки.

— Не надо, — отказался вмиг погрустневший Клинт. — А что он вообще от Старка хочет?

Наташа неопределенно пожала плечами. Говорить про то, что Бранс загадал ей украсить его комнату омелой, она точно не собирается.


End file.
